a prisoner and her caretakers
by osmica
Summary: she was a prisoner there and they happed to be her caretakers love was a thing unknown to this prison but it crawled and caught three souls and those three souls all fell into its bittersweet grasp
1. Chapter 1

"I am here to show you all the new member to our team kagome higarashi she is indeed human but not like any outher she is the last miko" azein said showing them all a girl about 16 her long raven hair falling down her back head inclined to the floor midnight bangs falling over her eyes

"grimmjow please take her to her room you will be her caretaker from now on"

" why should I be incharge of this bitch can't you let anyone else do it" a man with teal hair complained jumping out of his seat

" take her to her courters"

" grrrrr let's go bitch" he grumbled calling her to him

" come on kitty say my name! It's only 3 sillables ka go me and I would really aprrcate it if you use it!

" she yelled stomping over to the teal haired male and jamming her finger into his chest.

"make me .. Bitch!" he snaraled glareing down at the girl's newly revieled colbot eyes

" you asked for it" she smirked pounceing onto the larger male knocking him down

"ha I like you bit- kagome" he smirked lifting both him and her up off the ground

"ohh that was close you basterd" she smiled up at him, they truely were an interesting sight if gin and the rest of the espadia eating popcorn and watching the scene with intrest was anything to go by...

"let's go ... Bitch" he smirked tossing her over his sholder

"bastard let me down let me down!" she screached pounding her fists into his back " I don't feel like it bitch" he said leaveing the room her potests ecoing threw the halls " this is going to be fun" gin smiled

"I said let me down!" she yelled

" I would if you would stop makeing my ears bleed!" he yelled back

" so if I shut up you will put me down?" she wispered

"yes" he told her lowering her to the ground

"now hurry up bitch" he said leaving her behind

"ok just wait up!"she said running to catch up to him.

They walked in silance untell she ran into him due to his arupy halt infront of a door

" this is your room" he told he opening the door to a pain white room with no windows and a single white bed

"my rooms next door the left the rights emoboys" he said

" its about time to go to sleep,call me when you need something" he told her walking Into his room and shuting the door.

She sat on her new bed stareing up at the wall

'how did I get myself into this mess?' she thought

'ohh yea I left the fudal era and with out inuyashas protection I was so hopeless and weak' '... this room is creepy and I'm hungrey I haven't eaten anything'

'... I wonder what the guy with the weird hair is doing it wouldent hurt to check up on him and tell him I'm hungrey ' she tought walking up to his room and knocking on the door

"what do you want ?" he growwled.

Kagome was truely shocked when he opened the door clad in only black boxers.

"haha like what you see" he smirked apon seeing her cheaks tint to a bright pink

"ehh I've seen beter" she told him

" you lie! but anyways what do you want" he asked letting her in "

I'm sorta hungrey" she said looking at the blue an black walls

" ohh you humans have to eat don't you sit down I'll get you something" he said running his hand threw his wet hair while he went out to get some food. He walked Into the room holding up a choclete bar noticeing she had fell asleap on his bed he put the candy down he picked her up and balenced her sleaping form on his arm while slowily setting her Down on the bed and tossed the covers on all he had to do was find out where he was going to sleap, there's always her room he thought walking into her room

"what are you doing going into the girls room at this hour" he heard from behind him turning around he said

"she fell asleep in my bed so I'm going to hers" he told the figure who halpend to be Ulquiorra

" hmm is it just me or are you being nice to the girl"

" ha me nice? your kidding me" I said walking into the room and shuting the door laying down on the pure white bed

'ha me nice the bastards finaly gone crazy'

'or has he?... Yup defenitly done stupid' I thought before I drifted off to dream land dreaming about betting the crap out of everyone else ah I love dreams


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh I'm sooo hungry" I said wakeing up

" wait this isn't my room " I said to my self as I looked at the black and blue walls

'how did I get here' I thought sitting up

' oh yea I was hungry so I asked that one guy, grimmjow I think his name was, if he could get me something to eat and he left and I guess I fell asleep while he was gone' I figured

"but where Is he" I said looking around the room once more

'mabye he left for something' I guessed

' bleh I should fix his bed and go to my room' I thought gettin up and start makeing the bed

'super ninja awesome sneaky skills activate' I thought sneeking out of the room after all sneeking out of your caretakers room at this time of day wouldent look that good for her.i think is around four in the morning'

" what are you doing?"

'shit I have been spotted' I thought slowly turning to the figure

" hehe well you see I kinda fell asleep in grimmjows bed and-"

" I know he told me when I saw him walking to your room" the figure said

"ohh so why are you out here"

" ehh I couldn't sleep so I was going to get something to eat. Do you want anything?" he asked as if on cue her stumach found it time to let it's emptyness be known

" come on folow me" he said walking down the hall

"ok " I said fallowing him

'hmm he walks a lot slower them grimmjow, like he really has nothing to hurry for it's acualy really relaxing' I thought finally really looking at him, he had the most amazing black hair and two black( or are they green) markings falling one for each eye they contrasted his pale white face perfectly and his eyes are the most beautyful emrald I have ever seen he was wheiring a pair of baggy black pants and a bright green shirt very much like the skirt of my school uniform which I am still whereing might i add'

"what do you want to eat" he said his voice brakeing me away from my thoughts

"oh I don't really know" I said knowing that I really dident think of that

"how about some left over oden" he asked taking out the oden from the fridge

"yes!" I screemed he quickley turned he head tourds me as if to tell me to shut up

" sorry oden just happens to be my favraite" I said nervesly scratching my head

"hn" he said and handed me the heated oden and grabling a boul for himself and sitting down across from me

"what's your favrate color"she asked

"green" I coldly replyed looking into her azure eyes she was really ordanary

"umm hello ya there" she asked waveing her hand infront of his face

"yes what is it?" I calmley replyed trying to dissmiss the blush I could feel comeing on

" well you never really told me your name and I was sorta kinda wondering what it was" she blushed ehh she's acualy sorta cute like that

" ulquiorra" I blankly replyed

"that's a weaird name"

" so says you ka go me" I replyed

"my names not weird it's normal" she said

" you think that"

"I will thank you!" she yelled

"what's all the noise about" they heard from the door way both if them turning tourds the voice to find a pissed looking grimmjow standing there hair in a mess

"well you see..." they started.

( this and the last chapter were all written and thought of at 3 in the morning so please excuse my horid grammer and spelling I will try to post a chapeter each day but if I can't I am greatly sorry and will get to it as soon as I can. I greatly encourage you all to make a video or draw some pictures includeing this couple and I'll try to make it sorta funny every chapter but to get you all replying all I can say is "have you ever seen a house that reminded you of a duck I did I was in the car at midnight and we passed some houses that I thought looked like ducks mabye it's the all the teddygrahms I ate before it or the fact that Im dalusional when I'm tired but what ever it is they looked like ducks true story but anyways review:3


	3. Chapter 3

( ha anouther chapter I feel like a ninja)

So I woke up due to the loud noises comeing from the kitchen, i grumpily got up from the bed and draged my self over to the noise about to yell at the bastards that fricken woke me up but seeing the oden bouls sitting on the tabel one completely empty and the other barely tuched and saw kagome standing over ulquiorra smirking in the 'ohh reallahh :3' way and seeing him look at her with his 'bitch your stupidness never seceais to amaze me' I tend to get that look a lot almost as much as the blank stare,

truthfully they looked to close for his comfert but he quickly dissmessed that unerveing feeling as an after efect of eating the bitches choclete bar before falling asleap.

"what are you two doing"

he found himself saying

"umm well you see..." they replyed in unision and he found him self listening to kagome exsplain what happend with uquiorra sitting there with the same indefrent gase he always has.

somewhere at "and then he zoned out" he found that the wall is acualy pretty comfertable and after a while the world around him slowly dissapered into darkness

-pov change

" hmph I can't beleave they both fell asleap I'm not that boreing! Am I?" kagome complained looking at the two sleaping men,

uqiorra in the chair he apeaird so comfertable in and grimmjow completely passed out on the floor in a very cat like possition

'how the fuck am I sapose to get these basterds to there rooms' I thought blankly looking grimmjow in the face.

She heard shuffeling behind her and saw a shaggy shoulder length brown haired man holding a pile of candy chocletes and a tin of exteream suger rush ice cream and a tin of tripple fudge rockey road icecream

" what are you doing" she asked him and judgeing by the 'deer cought in the headlights ' look he gave her when he turned around she guessed he wasnt sapose to have all that candy with him

"ehh your the new girl right?" he asked trying the change the subject

"yea my names kagome higarashi and what are you doing with all that candy mr?"she asked giveing him a questioning look

"the names stark coyote stark and well you see the people here don't let me have suger though I can't imagen why just don't tell anyone please" he told her apearing very lazy and layed back though his eyes showed a nervous analyzing stare

" I won't " she told him she smirked hearing his sigh of realef

"as long as you give me some of the ice cream and help me get those retards back to there rooms" she said tilting her head over to ulqiorra and grimmjow

"sure ok here" he said grabing two spoons,droping all of the candy and sweets and patting the seat next to him telling her to sit and poping open the ice cream tins and passing her the spoon

$ time skip 15 minutes later

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world lifes fantastic mixed with plastic" they slurred danceing on top of the tabel arms inter locked.

seconds later they found them selves crying over the death of there great friend

"we will miss you choclate fudge bar of life" stark cryed

"I thought it was the most beautyful bar in the world" kagome cryed

"I can show you better" stark said wiggleing his eyebrows at her

" hehe you pervert" kagome gigled puching him in the face

"hehe your pretty" stark giggled looking at her with hearts in his eyes

"hehe your face is weird" she slurred

"meany" he replyed sniffleing

"I'm sawreyy I wuv you " she cryed dramaticly huging him

"I wuv you toos now we can gets marred and have dogs" he cryed huging her back

$ time skip Leter that morning

" looks like they had a bit too much suger" gin said stareing at the kitchen Grimmjow was drooling all over the floor, urqiorra sat in a chair snoreing and stark and the miko were laying on the table huging among the ice cream tins and candy wrapers choclate smears around there mouths and wait, was that choclate syurp on the ceiling? he thought and grabed a once bitten choclate bar and walked out of the room biteing into it

cleaning this up was going to take days if stark and kagome wake up today which is so not going to happen having been witness to many of starks candy escapades that man might seem lazy and calm but he has quite the sweet tooth.

suger highs are fun untell you have to clean up after them

( ok ok i have decided to let you guys chose who kagome should be with in the end you can only pick from the espada and aizen or gin well have fun and review your votes ps: this was also written in 3 in the morning :3


End file.
